


Dacha

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has more on his mind than the Russians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dacha

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a pic on tumblr, now vanished.

Charles’s concern isn’t with the minds he senses around the dacha. _What can Erik accept and how quickly?_ Telepathic speech? Erik’s introduction to that hadn’t gone as Charles might have chosen, but he’d taken it well. Welcomed it for mutant solidarity against the suits, apparently. Control of another’s perception was an unsurprising hit, given the alternative, but he’s sure Erik doesn’t grasp how Charles discovered that Shaw’s not here.

Explanations later. Moira’s said the wrong thing. Erik’s grinning, rising, sprinting away, and he’s about to get a crash bloody course in every trick Charles knows to get him out alive.


End file.
